40 Años
by Gouta-Chan
Summary: Un poco de los retos que tuvo que pasar Renji para volver a encontrarse con su querida amiga, Desde que el prestigioso clan Kuchiki había decidir adoptarla siendo alejada de el por 40 años. Pero la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba podría esfumarse para siempre…


_** 40 años**_

_Un poco de los retos que tuvo que pasar Renji para volver a encontrarse con su querida amiga, Desde que el prestigioso clan Kuchiki había decidir adoptarla siendo alejada de el por 40 años. Pero la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba podría esfumarse para siempre…_

* * *

><p><em> Capitulo único<em>

Recordaba aquel amargo día en el que todo cambio. Los días en la academia donde el siempre se esforzaba por ser el mejor. Todavía sentía la euforia de haber logrado pasar aquel examen tan difícil de Kidõ que lo volvía loco. Gracias a _ella_ junto a Hinamori y las intensas prácticas había logrado mejorar su control. El la buscaba con desesperación, le quería agradecer por su gran ayuda. Kira le había indicado que se encontraba en la habitación 212, pero no le advirtió que ella se encontraba acompañada.

**-¡Rukia! ¡A que no te imaginas lo que paso! ahora si te costara alcanzarme…- **soltó una leve carcajada alegre llena de orgullo de sí mismo, pero las palabras habían sido cortadas al sentir las miradas de los ancianos y el noble que se encontraban junto a ella.

"_De niños siempre imaginaba que ella era una princesa, pero no pensé que tarde o temprano terminaría convirtiéndose en una…" _

–**Renji…-**susurro atónita la chica, se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos, el los podía ver con facilidad, vio que se encontraba afligida al parecer causa de lo que esas personas le abrían dicho. Pudo sentir la fría y penetrante mirada del noble al cruzar al lado de él, alejándose acompañado de los ancianos dejándolo solos.

**-¿Rukia? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-**pregunto con cierta sorpresa en su voz, había reconocido perfectamente aquellos adornos, las túnicas, la mirada fría y superior que enmendaban los clanes nobles. Ella se toco el brazo izquierdo en señal de nerviosismo. El rápidamente se acerco tomándola de sus frágiles hombros buscando su mirada. Al parecer era tan malo que hasta ni ella podía hablar.

–**oii Rukia... ¿Qué ah…-**pero fue interrumpido. –**Renji, el clan Kuchiki ha decidido adoptarme…-**_¿Acaso había oído mal? ¿Acaso…tal vez era un sueño?_ El la observo unos segundos hasta que finalmente decidió dejar escapar una carcajada.

"_Podrá entrar al Gotei 13 sin problemas, tendrá una buena vida, algo que nunca le podría dar"_

**-¡Te felicito!...no lo puedo creer, pero diablos estoy un poco celoso-** la felicito dejando escapar otra risa falsa. Ella se encontraba observando el oscuro suelo dejándose llevar, pero no lo soportaba, no esperaba aquella respuesta.

"_¿No se sentía triste ya que no se seguirían viendo?, ¿acaso no entendía el dolor? La dejaría irse sin más…" _

Finalmente tomo una de las fuertes manos del chico alejándola de ella, dio un paso al costado y se alejo dejando que una delicada lagrima se perdiera, mientras que el se encontraba de espaldas con una mirada seria y triste.

"_Me convertiré en el mejor shinigami, así podré reclamar lo que es mío y protegerla el resto de mi vida"._

_Ese día Se prometió derrotar al maldito de Kuchiki…_

Los siguientes días en la academia fueron llenos de esfuerzo y sudor, se había tomado muy enserio su promesa. Rukia ya había dejado la academia para entrenar al parecer en la mansión Kuchiki. Solo tenía la compañía de sus dos amigos Kira y Hinamori.

Al llegar el día de su graduación podía divisar a los capitanes, entre ellos a _Kuchiki-taicho_. El Fukotaicho Chojiro Sasabike nombro uno por uno a los Shinigamis graduados y el escuadrón que se les asignaba.

-Izuru Kira Tercer Escuadrón.

- Hinamori Momo Quinto Escuadrón.

-Abarai Renji Decimoprimer Escuadrón.

Todo había sido perfecto. Había quedado en el escuadrón a cargo del capitán Zaraki Kenpachi. Savia que en ese escuadrón se encontraban hombres fuertes, perfectos para entrenar e incrementar su fuerza. Al despedirse de sus compañeros ambos felices, Hinamori más por que había quedado en el escuadrón del amado _Aizen-taicho_. Se junto con los demás shinigamis que también habían quedado en el onceavo escuadrón.

Pasaron los años, siendo precisos 40. Exacto los había contado, se había enterado gracias a uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón Yumichika Ayasegawa que Rukia estaba en el treceavo escuadrón. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el onceavo escuadrón no había sido tan malo. Había conocido a un gran hombre de terrible fuerza que había podido entrenarlo, Y así era, el gran Ikkaku Madarame.

_Flashblack_

**-Pero…¡Ikkaku-san! Todavía no me eh hecho lo suficiente mente fuerte-**le recriminaba el peli rojo al escuchar las palabras de su maestro. Llevaban mucho tiempo entrenando y al parecer ya había llegado el momento. **–Ya no hay nada que enseñarte, es tiempo de que sigas tu camino-** le había dicho este mientras se alejaba. **-¡Ikkaku-san! ¡Por favor enséñeme el Bankai!-** pedía el chico arrodillado frente al 3°oficial. Este exasperado se volvió a negar. **–Eso es algo que debes conseguir tu, sigue entrenando y lo lograras- **esas fueron las últimas palabras mientras se alejaba en busca de Sake…

_Finflashback_

Se encontraba junto a Ikkaku-san, ambos descansaban de un largo día de entrenamiento, al capitán se le había ocurrido un pequeño torneo entre todos para probar la fuerza de sus subordinados, el ganador se enfrentaría a él.

**-Renji, me entere de algo interesante-** susurro Yumichika al llegar junto a sus dos compañeros. Ikkaku lo observo por el rabillo del ojo y se llevo la botella de sake a los labios, _"seguramente será algo sobre la kuchiki"_ Renji lo observo unos segundos y espero a que le dijera aquello tan importante.

–**Al parecer Ukitake-taicho le va a encargar una misión importante en el mundo de los vivos, partirá mañana-** conto el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento en el piso de madera. Renji se quedo en su lugar.

_Debatiendo si ir o no a despedirla_.

Ikkaku lo observo exasperado. **–Si tanto te interesa será mejor que bayas, no quiero oír lamentos-** Yumichika dejo escapar una risita tonta apoyando a su gran amigo. **–Pero hace años que no la veo-**susurro el peli rojo. Ikkaku rodo los ojos.** –tks pareces mujer, ¡y qué! No sabes cuando la volverás a ver- **lo reto.

Finalmente la noche llego, no lograba conciliar el sueño gracias a las palabras de Ikkaku-san, dejándose convencer decidió partir al treceavo escuadrón a la mañana siguiente donde finalmente la vería después de cuarenta lagos años.

**-¡Kuchiki! ¡Alguien quiere verte!-**grito Kiyone sin nombrar a la persona, petición de Renji. Rukia se encontraba preparando los últimos papeleos antes de partir. Se iría sin decirle a su querido _Nii-sama_, a si que no se imagino quien podría ser. Se acerco al salón del treceavo escuadrón y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

_¿Acaso ese era su amigo? ¿Aquel hombre alto y fuerte? Sus ojos no la engañaban, aquella sonrisa picara jamás la olvidaría. _

Con pasos temblorosos se acerco. _**-¿Renji?-**_pregunto este asintió y sonrió.

–**Tanto tiempo sin vernos Rukia-** _Había olvidado como era el sonido de su voz, por kami se había vuelto más apuesto, ya no era el pequeño niño del Rukongai que solía perseguirla._ El silencio reino el ambiente, no hacían falta las palabras mientras que él había olvidado lo pequeña que era, o tal vez el era el que había crecido.

**-Vine a desearte suerte en tu primera misión-**susurro el chico, eso la había tomado por sorpresa. Podía sentir ardes sus mejillas, se sentía una tonta

_¿Por que actuaba de tal manera?_ si se trataba del mandril de Renji.

Lentamente asintió volviendo su vista al suelo, _¿desde cuándo era tan tímida?_ Lentamente el se acerco a ella parando a solo escasos centímetros. Podía sentir su apresurada respiración, _pero Entendió que esta vez no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente_.

–**Renji.. Que…-**musito sorprendida al sentir los fuertes y musculosos brazos de el atrapar la pequeña cintura de ella, atrayéndola al fuerte pecho de el finalmente sellando sus labios con los de ella, dándole a entender los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Al principio era lento y lleno de ternura, pero cada vez que pasaban los segundos, tomaba intensidad. Con las mejillas rojas se separo de él, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

**-Buena suerte, te estaré esperando-**susurro antes de volver a robarle otro beso para luego desaparecer gracias al shumpo. La Kuchiki se encontraba sin entender lo que sucedía, _¿desde cuándo su mejor amigo se había vuelto tan atrevido e irresistible?_

-Ejem, ¿Kuchiki esta lista?-pregunto un sonrojado Ukitake junto a sus ayudantes Sentaro y Kiyone _que esta ultima sostenía su adorada cámara entre sus dedos alegremente._

_Luego del incidente la Kuchiki partió al mundo de los vivos, donde la esperaba su destino… Mientas que ella le entregaba sus poderes al humano Kurosaki Ichigo para así salvar la vida de su familia, En la sociedad de almas a este Abarai Renji se le hacia la entrega de insignia de Fukotaicho del sexto escuadrón…_


End file.
